Dazzling Dabbles in Birthday Drabbles
by TuesdayNovember
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles written for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.
1. The Whited Sepulchre

**Written for Azzie (Inkfire)'s first challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum birthday challenges. **

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Lucius Malfoy and a peacock.

**100 words.**

* * *

**The Whited Sepulchre**

* * *

"For ye are like unto whited sepulchres, which indeed appear beautiful outward, but are within full of dead men's bones, and of all uncleanness."

Matthew 23:27

* * *

Every façade at Malfoy Manor is exactly that. White marble masks a morgue of morbid decay. Simple, seductive perfection entombs a world of quiet contamination.

Lucius Malfoy, in black, stands between white archways. From a wide window he sees the garden. Two albino peacocks strut proudly between weeping displays of wisteria. He studies their lithe forms, entranced by the way one bares its wings and attacks the other. White purity masking violence.

When his father gave him them on his twentieth birthday, he said that the birds would acquire the qualities of their master.

Lucius smiles, knowing his father was right.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. The Virtue of Crunchy Potatoes

**Written for Azzie (Inkfire)'s second challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Molly Weasley in her kitchen.

**100 words**

* * *

**The Virtue of Crunchy Potatoes**

* * *

Molly Weasley frowned at an overly browned potato, prodding it suspiciously with a fork. She was Molly Weasley, the best cook in all of England – if she did say so herself – and this half-charred potato was an offensive anomaly.

"Mum?"

She jumped, and turned to face her youngest son.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, Ron. I was just –"

"Are those potatoes?"

"Well, yes, but that one –"

He nudged her out of the way and shoved a handful into his mouth.

"Muhh desh aah derrijush! Anh crunjehh!" He grinned, baring potatoey teeth.

She stared at her son. "Thank you, dear."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Freedom

**Written for Azzie (Inkfire)'s third challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Hermione and Winky.

**100 words.**

* * *

**Freedom**

* * *

"Winky," Hermione said to the elf listlessly dusting a table. "Winky, come here a moment."

It was nearly two in the morning, and Hermione had been up most of the night making S.P.E.W flyers.

"What do you think of this poster?"

The elf shook her head. "Winky doesn't understand. What is 'spew'?"

Hermione beamed. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I'm going to free the house elves! Aren't you happy?"

Winky frowned. "No miss. Winky never wanted to be a free elf."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Of _course_ you did, Winky. You just haven't realized it yet."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Loyalty

**Written for Azzie (Inkfire)'s fourth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Bellatrix and Wormtail together on a mission.

**100 words**

* * *

**Loyalty**

* * *

"B-B-Bellatrix?" Peter stammered weakly into the darkness.

"What?" she hissed.

"I-I think I heard something…" His heart was beating in his ears.

"Over your breathing? I doubt it. Shut up and follow me," she said, though she was cautious enough to cast wary glances into the pitch night before dousing the light at the end of her wand.

His beady eyes flicked left and right, his wet tongue bathing his chapped lips.

Bellatrix's mouth curled. She wanted to curse him for being so disgusting.

Whether he was on her side – the right side – or not, his disloyalty made her sick.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Love and Longing

**Written for Azzie (Inkfire)'s fifth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Dumbledore's holiday on the beach.

**Because no challenge would be complete without a bit of Squiddledore. ;)**

**100 words.**

* * *

**Love and Longing**

* * *

Dumbledore gazed at the rippling waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Wales was such a beautiful country, with such a majestic view. The salty breeze whistled, toying with his greying hair.

He sighed, absently running his fingers along his wand. He had been away from Hogwarts for three weeks, and each day without Squiddelus made his heart break a little more. He missed the gentle squid, his caressing tentacles, his debonair nature. He closed his eyes, and could almost imagine the wind was one of his lovers' arms.

Yes, he decided, he would return tomorrow, and greet Squiddelus with a kiss.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Dancing

**Written for Rikki (Expecting Rain)'s sixth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Hagrid and Madam Maxime.

**100 words.**

* * *

**Dancing**

* * *

"Well," Hagrid said gruffly. "Would you look at that?" Madame Maxine turned to look over his shoulder at the dancing couples.

"Zey certainly look very happy."

Hagrid nodded. "That they do. Must be nice to have someone to dance with," he said absent-mindedly.

Madame Maxine glanced down at him, at his scraggly beard and nest of dark hair, then back out at the whirling couples on the dance floor.

"'Agrid?"

"Yeh?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"You know," he said, "I'd like that very much."

She smiled and held out her hand for him. He took it, reddening.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. A Good Elf Never Lies

**Written for Rikki (Expecting Rain)'s seventh challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Dobby and Kreacher.

**100 words**

* * *

**A Good Elf Never Lies**

* * *

Kreacher glared down his nose at Dobby. "Kreacher serves the Black family, and Kreacher is proud of it. Kreacher was born to serve the Noble and Most Ancient Blacks."

Dobby cowered before the older elf. "Dobby…Dobby serves the Malfoy family. Dobby is proud to serve the Malfoy family. They are good people!"

Kreacher fixed him with an unwavering gaze. "Dobby is a bad elf. Dobby lies. Kreacher can see it."

"No!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby would never lie!"

Lucius halted his comment about werewolf laws midsentence to say, "Kreacher is terrorizing my new elf."

Narcissa glanced over at them. "Good. "

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Tyrannical Dictatorship

**Written for Rikki (Expecting Rain)'s eighth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges.**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Narcissa and Kreacher.

**100 words**

* * *

**Tyrannical Dictatorship**

* * *

"Narcissa is such a sweet girl," Druella said. "Much more even-tempered than her sisters."

Walburga nodded. "She'll make a good wife, even if your other girls don't."

In the parlour at Number 12, the sisters-in-law ignored the subject of their discussion, opting instead to let her play with the elves in another room.

Narcissa sat upon a makeshift throne. "You are my slaves," she said. "You, fetch me lemonade. You, fan me."

She scanned the room. "You! Kreacher!" He looked up from his bow. "You're ugly! Go boil your head!"

Narcissa shrieked with childish laughter as he left the room.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Cunnilingus

**Written for Rikki (Expecting Rain)'s ninth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Crabbe and Goyle before exams.

**100 words**

* * *

**Cunnilingus**

* * *

Crabbe stared at his parchment. "Goyle?"

"Uuh?"

"What's…" he squinted, trying to decipher his writing, "Culingula?"

Goyle looked up from his textbook. "_Woah._ What class are you revising for?"

"History of Magic. Why?"

"Don't you know anything? Culingula is when you lick a witch's _witch-parts_!"

Crabbe went bug-eyed. "No! That's nasty! You mean _that_ won a war? Bloody hell."

Draco looked up slowly from his book. "You two are idiots."

"You just ain't done it before," Goyle said smugly. "Milly let me do it on her, so I'd know."

"Fuck, you're stupid, Goyle."

"I'm practically an expert. Witches love it."

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for this one. =/ **

**Anyway, in case it isn't entirely clear, Crabbe misspells/reads "Caligula", and Goyle misunderstands that as cunnilingus. **


	10. The Christening

**Written for Rikki (Expecting Rain)'s tenth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Fudge and Umbridge.

**100 words**

* * *

**The Christening**

* * *

"Oh, Cornelius, don't you love the décor?"

The Minister stared wide-eyed at the garishly pink accents in what had formerly been a very dignified room.

"I think the kittens add a certain _je ne sais quoi_, don't you?"

"Yes, Dolores, it's charming."

She smiled at him, baring small, pointed teeth. "Don't you think we ought to christen the room?"

"I haven't got any champagne with me, though."

Dolores smiled even wider. "Oh Cornelius, that wasn't what I meant."

He gulped, but couldn't deny that the sight of her cleavage in her pink robes was divinely appealing.

"I'll transfigure a bed."

* * *

**I actually disgust myself. D:**


	11. The Trials of Being a Portrait

**Written for Sazzy (xoxLewrahxox)'s eleventh challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble featuring Walburga as a portrait.

**100 words**

* * *

**The Trials of Being a Portrait**

* * *

Walburga sighed. Being a portrait was hard work. Oh yes, it had certainly seemed like a comfortable position at the beginning – and for a while it had been – but the strain was starting to get to her. For one thing, she had been sucking her stomach in to hide her paunch when the portrait had been painted, and keeping that up was difficult.

And then, of course, there was the problem of bearing witness to all number of things she would rather not have seen – her son consorting with mudbloods was one.

Kreacher having sex with other elves was another.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. The Glance

**Written for Sazzy (xoxLewrahxox)'s twelfth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble using overly flowery language.

**103 words (I need all my adjectives. =( )**

* * *

**The Glance**

* * *

A display of snowy lilies wept honeyed scent into the temperate air, swirling caressingly around the young maiden standing, statuesque, beside it. Her dove grey robes, light and silken, fluttered under the soft, lover's hand of the breeze, which twirled around her and pressed indulgent kisses onto her milky bosom.

The witch's eyes, cornflower blue and framed by flaxen lashes, were directed across the garden at a man whose majesty mirrored her own. In the time it took her fluttering lids to close, the man glanced up, and when her eyes were once more fixed upon the world, she caught his magnetic gaze.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. Passion and Rage

**Written for Sazzy (xoxLewrahxox)'s thirteenth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble using a lot of alliteration.

**100 words**

* * *

**Passion and Rage**

* * *

Black bars broke the view of the violent tempest outside the dank cell. Dark dagger cracks in the stone of the prison room walls were the only reminder of the spiteful, spitting rage that had not long ago scarred the place with its vitriol.

The cell's sole inhabitant, Bellatrix Lestrange, let out another shrieking scream that rent the silence in twain, twisting her mouth into a snarl as the passion of her voice chaffed her dry throat.

_My Lord will set me free. Faith with free his most loyal followers. _

She wrenched a handful of hair from her head. Impatient.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	14. Fluffy Bunnies

**Written for Sazzy (xoxLewrahxox)'s fourteenth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble using rhyme.

**100 words**

* * *

**Fluffy Bunnies**

* * *

Little Narcissa gazed at her elder sisters proudly, brandishing a splotched piece of parchment.

"I wrote a poem! Can I read it to you?"

Andromeda smiled indulgently. "Of course you can, Cissy."

Bellatrix whipped her head around and glared, but offered her no rebuttal.

Narcissa cleared her throat.

_"Once there was a bunny,  
__Who liked dancing when it was sunny.  
__The bunny's name was Fluffy  
__And her sister's name was Muffy,  
__And they were both very fluffy."_

"The end!" she cried.

Andromeda smiled and said, "That was wonderful!" whilst Bellatrix muttered,

"_That poem was shit,  
__I'd like to burn it."_

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Fire and Ice

**Written for Sazzy (xoxLewrahxox)'s fifteenth challenge for the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful birthday challenges**

**Prompt: **Write a drabble using strange metaphors.

**100 words**

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

His gaze fell like snow on her hot cheeks, branding them with painful ice just as his wand did the same to her arm.

It was a battleground, flesh against fire in a war she knew she could not win. Errant tears picked insuppressibly at the corners of her eyes. The drum beat at the back of her head from trying to hold them back, adding its pain to the cacophony within her.

And yet his icicle eyes impassioned the firestorm at her core.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he said, "you are mine."

Her stomach burned – a whirlwind of a thousand bats.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
